No More Fear
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: *Sequel to Fear Holds Me Back* Alfred and Feliciano have finally come out about their relationship thanks to the result of one passionate night! Human names used. Yaoi. Mpreg. AmeIta/AlfredxFeliciano. Don't like? Simple! Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Night time hours had come and the stars were coming out to brighten the night sky a little. Alfred and Feliciano were nestled together in bed, cuddling with each other. The Italian was over the American's house again and yet again, they were trying to figure out how to come out about their relationship. After that day, Feliciano decided that they have to come out about their relationship but the hard thing was actually telling everyone. That was where they were stumped. They had no idea how to go about it.

Alfred thought of throwing a gay pride parade in the meeting and Feliciano thought that was really over the top. Then Feliciano had the thought of kissing in front of everyone at the beginning of next month's meeting but Alfred said that was too boring and simple. Now here the two are, trying to decide how to come out about the relationship and sitting in silence and trying to come up with a way to tell people.

"We could take it to social media?" The American proposed. Feliciano sighed and shook his head.

"No. You can't trust social media these days, everyone will think its a hoax and Big Brother France will want to watch us have sex to make sure its true and possibly tape us." The thought of that pervert made Alfred shudder and wrap his arms around Feli more protectively.

"No way. I don't want people to see what we do. Some things need to stay private." He said with a smile as he kissed Feli's cheek. A chuckle came from him and he crawled on top of Alfred and they kissed deeply and the blond's strong arms wrapped around his petite waist.

As they kissed, Alfred licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and the Italian's soft lips opened for him. Alfred's tongue went in his mouth and started to explore the wet cavern. Feliciano moaned and grinded into Alfred. The other got the hint and grinded back up into him, moaning as he did do. The friction continued for a short while until Alfred pulled Feliciano's curl.

A loud moan escaped the Italian's lips as he felt the room get hotter and his underwear get tighter. He looked at Alfred and started to play with his cowlick, making the superpower feel the same sensation as he was. Alfred sat up and captured Feliciano's lips in a rough but passionate kiss. Feliciano opened his mouth for Alfred's tongue and soon, their wet muscles wrestled for dominance and Alfred seemed to win since he was able to push Feliciano down on the bed and kiss his neck. A moan escaped from Feli's lips as he tilted his neck to the side to give Alfred more access.

Alfred gladly kissed the flesh he was given access to and started to suck on Feliciano's soft spot. The Italian moaned and grinded his hips upwards and into his lover's own erection. Alfred moaned and kissed down to Feliciano's collarbone and lifted the pink wife-beater he always wore to bed and took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. More moans escaped Feliciano's lips as he arched his back slightly, wanting more of the heat he was recieving. Soon their clothes came off and they were kissing each other passionately and then Alfred broke the kiss and smiled as he looked at Feliciano. Those amber eyes he couldn't get enough of were now clouded with love, passion, and lust dancing together in perfect harmony. Those beautiful cheeks were dusted with the perfect shade of red. Then there were his lips. So soft, warm and easily addictive. He could kiss them all day if he could.

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." Feliciano smiled and kissed Alfred. There was the soft and warm lips. Almost instantly, Alfred was hooked on his lips and deepened the kiss by forcibly entering his tongue in his lover's mouth. In response Feliciano moaned and let Alfred's tongue wrap around his. For a while, their tongues danced with each other and then they broke apart for air. They smiled at each other and Alfred decided to play with Feliciano's curl again.

The Italian moaned loudly and buried his face in Alfred's neck to hide his face which had to have started to resemble a tomato. A chuckle was heard from Alfred and he placed a soft kiss on his neck as he continued to rub the curl between his fingers. Feliciano kept moaning loudly and his nails started to dig into Alfred's back. The blond couldn't deny the fact that when he and Feliciano did it rough, he loved every minute of it. The screams and moans of pleasure, the clawing at the skin coming from his lover's nails, the dirty talking. It made Alfred go mad with lust sometimes. he place his lips next to Feliciano's ear and kissed it.

"Do you like it when I play with your curl as you come undone right under me? Do you like that feeling? Show me that pretty face, I wanna look at it to see if I'm pleasuring you." Feliciano moaned louder. He loved it when Alfred talked dirty to him. He showed his face to Alfred who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're so fucking sexy."

"Alfie... I want you to take me. I can't wait any longer~"

The American smirked and let go of Feliciano's curl and laid him down on the bed. He placed open mouthed kisses all over his body and eventually found his way back to those soft lips as he grabbed the lube and slicked three of his fingers in the clear liquid and placed a finger at Feliciano's entrance and pushed it in. The Italian squirmed and moaned softly as he bit his lip. Alfred smiled and added a second finger and began to stretch him as well as look for that one sopt tat made his lover go crazy. He knew he found it when Feliciano moaned his name out loud and arched his back as he panted heavily. After a short while of this, Alfred added a third finger and stretched Feliciano a bit more. Soon the fingers came out and Alfred placed the tip of his cock at his little Italian's entrance.

"Ready?" Feliciano nodded.

"Please, I need you." Alfred slowly pushed in and Feliciano gasped and arched his back. The American took his hand into his own and held it.

"Just squeeze it if the pain gets to be too much, ok?" Feliciano breathlessly nodded as Alfred started to slowly thrust. A low moan with a fine mixture of pain and pleasure escaped the Italian's soft lips and he closed his eyes.

"You know, we haven't done this in a while. You feel bigger."

Alfred smiled and took that as a compliment as he went a little faster with this thrusts. Feliciano moaned louder and arched his back as he squeezed Alfred's hand. The thrusts became harder and deeper until Feliciano screamed Alfred's name in pure pleasure and precum started to leak from his penis. Alfred found his sweet spot and he kept his aim on the spot and drank in the sight of the glistening sweat on his lover's body as he was becoming undone right under him. The sight was proving so much that Alfred started to pump Feliciano's cock as a fast pace to match his thrusts and enjoyed the sounds of his moans and screams. He bent down to Feliciano's ear again.

"Scream for me. Scream so loud that the world knows that you are mine and mine alone." Feliciano obeyed and screamed Alfred's name for all to hear.

"Good boy~ Scream for me again~" Feliciano kept screaming in pleasure with each thrust and soon he felt his release coming on and he started panting heavily. Alfred seemed to know this too and pumped him faster with his thrusts as he, too, was coming up on his release.

"I'm going to- Ah!"

The auburn haired man didn't get to finish his sentence and he came all over his stomach. The sight of Feliciano cumming had proved too much for Alfred as he came inside of the petite Italian. Alfred pulled out and walked to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and cleaned them both off. Feliciano's whole body was shivering in pleasure as Alfred cleaned him up. That was his favorite perk of sex with Alfred. If it was that good, which it always is, he will end up shivering in pleasure and it could only be calmed down with Alfred's arms around him. As soon as Alfred got done cleaning him off, he tossed the wash cloth haphazardly on the floor and protectively wrapped his arms around Feliciano as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much." Alfred whispered.

"I love you too. You mean so much to me, I don't want to lose you." Feliciano took his hand and held it. Alfred smiled and kissed it as he intertwined their fingers togeter.

"Like our fingers, our lives are forever intertwined with each other. As long as we stand proud and tall as nations and our love keeps that same strength, you don't have to worry about loving me. I will never leave your side." Feliciano smiled and cuddled closer to Alfred and they both fell asleep like that. Alfred holding Feliciano in his arms in a loving embrace.

* * *

**Me: For those of you who read Fear Holds Me Back and liked it, here is chapter one of the sequel! If you liked then please favorite, review, or follow! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred and Feliciano were cuddling on the couch with the smaller Italian laying in the strong American's arms. All was quiet between them and everything felt right. Well, that was until Feliciano felt sick to the stomach and for what had to be the millionth time that night, bolted out of Alfred's arms and made a run for the bathroom. Alfred sighed as he got up and walked after his boyfriend. This had been going on for a full month now and Alfred was getting worried. Every morning Alfred would find him on his knees, throwing up into the toilet then he'd have to get him a glass of water and after the taste of puke is gone from his mouth, he'd have to make him get in bed but then Feliciano will tell him that he's just fine and puking made him feel better. Then the vomiting episodes would continue after lunch, not to mention the fact that his appetite got bigger and he thought about calling Arthur and having him bring over some scones. Needless to say Alfred was both confused and mortified. And also thinking Feliciano had a death wish.

When he got to the bathroom, got on the ground next to Feliciano as he pucked his lunch up. Alfred rubbed his back as the vomiting continued. When Feliciano was finally finished with giving his insides to the toilet he flopped into Alfred's arms, sweaty and ready to pass out. The blond reacted quickly and got him some water and supported his boyfriend as he drank it. When he was done, Alfred put the glass in the sink and held Feliciano as he trembled from his latest episode. They sat in silence until Alfred said,

"That's it, I'm taking you to Yao tomorrow." Feliciano's eyes widened. Among the nations, Yao did part time as a doctor trained in both human medicine as well as country medicine and if there was something wrong, he would be able to find it. The Italian shook his head vigorously.

"No! Alfie, I'm alright. I'll be fine, I don't need to see Yao."

"Feli, this has been going on for a whole month now, don't you want to find out what's wrong with you?" Alfred said with a serious look on his face. Tears started to prick up in his eyes and Feliciano cried into Alfred's chest.

"I'm afraid of what Yao's going to find! Doctors... they have two sides you know? The lazy side where they don't bother to find anything wrong and the side of them where they do their honest work to find anything wrong with you and Yao is one of those doctors! I'm afraid I may have some illness and that I'm slowly dying from it! I don't want to think of that possibility!" He cried.

Alfred's face softened and his rubbed Feliciano's back as he cried. He couldn't say that he was brave, in fact, he had prepared himself for the worst case scenario that Feliciano was going to dissolve soon or that he was dying from his diet. If there was one thing Alfred never wanted to face it was a world without Feliciano with him. No one else could make him feel the things he did or tolerate him for half a century or truly made him feel love. He was afraid to love Feliciano like he lost his childhood friend of so many years ago.

"Shh... it's ok Feli. Please don't cry. I understand your fear." The Italian ripped away from Alfred's arms and he glared at him. Tears were still running down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and read from crying and even some snot was coming out of his nose. Feli shook his head and backed away from him.

"No! You don't understand my fear! I don't want to die like Grandpa Rome did! I remember being so heartbroken about it and seeing the scars and watching him get weaker and weaker until one day he completely fell and he never got back up. I don't want you to be like that and I don't want to put my brother through that!" Tears now started to fall from Alfred's eyes and he took his glasses off.

"You think I haven't gone through my share of losses? When I was just a little colony I had a human friend named Davie. I thought he was just like me, doomed to be stuck at one age for a lifetime. Years passed and Davie got older and when I called out to him, he seemed to be embarrassed by me a little. The last time I ever saw him was in a wooden cart. I brought his favorite flowers and I think I must have given them to his grandson who resembled him a lot because he just threw them in with this old man's body. I didn't think anything at the time and I was so confused. Then when Arthur taught me the difference between a country and a human, life span included, I cried. I knew that Davie wouldn't come back and I was crushed. I lost a good friend and I don't want to lose you either! You keep saying you're fine but the thought of losing you, it paralyzes me in fear. I have had my share of losses and you... I love you so much and I'm afraid of losing you... I don't want to know the pain of losing a lover..."

More tears were falling from Alfred's eyes. He felt like he poured his heart out to Feliciano. Never before had he told anyone that story. He just kept it to himself and tried to forget about it but then he'd see the flower Davie liked and tears would come to his eyes. He knew the pain of losing a dear friend and he didn't want to know the pain of losing a lover. Feliciano wiped his tears and hugged Alfred. He never knew he felt like that before and, as tearful as it was to hear, is was one of the sweetest things Alfred could ever say to him. The Italian laid his head on the American's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Listening to his heartbeat was something Feliciano loved to do because it brought him peace and it made him fall asleep sometimes like now.

Alfred sensed that Feliciano was falling asleep and picked him up as he carried him to the bedroom. When he got there, he laid Feliciano in bed and he immediately snuggled into the covers with a smile. Alfred smiled and got in next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Before he drifted off to sleep, their cats, Americat and Itabby, came in the room and got on the bed and the American smiled at them. Sometimes if he and Feliciano were taking a nap and going to sleep together, their cats would join them and curl up around them, especially during winter. It was cute and it was something Alfred loved and never grew tired of. With a big smile on his face, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next week it came time for the doctor's visit and Feliciano was nervous. While it is true he was going to find out what was wrong with him, he was scared. He was afraid of what Yao could find. For all he could know he could be slowly dying at the moment and he didn't have that much to live. He didn't want his time as a country on earth to end yet. There was so much for him to live for and all he could think about was the people he loved and how much they would miss him. Alfred would miss him the most. After he heard the story of his childhood friend, he had been worried. If a human could go down so easily, how easy could it be to end a country? Fear clouded his mind as he held onto Alfred's arm.

Alfred was reading a magazine and he looked over at Feliciano. He could tell he was scared. Though he didn't look like it, he was as nervous and scared as he was. His biggest fear, as established earlier, was losing Feliciano. They loved each other more than life itself and they were perfect for each other. Over the last week he prayed for his boyfriend's well-being and hoped that this was something curable. Nothing was worse than losing a lover and he already felt the pain of losing his best friend. Why would he be put through the pain of losing a loved one? Losing Feliciano is the worst pain he could ever go through. He lost his friend and he went through that pain. How painful was it to lose a lover forever?

Soon they were called in and when they got in the room Yao was already there checking over his patient's file. He turned around and smiled at them. After a few words were exchanged and Yao examined Feliciano. His eyes widened when he gently pressed against his stomach. Feliciano caught the look and looked at the Chinese man with questioning eyes. Yao stepped away and left the room for a moment to look for something. Before Alfred could say a word, Yao came back with a cup and handed it to the Italian.

"I'm going to need you to go to the bathroom and urinate in that, aru. I have had a thought to what could be your problem but I need urine sample." Blushing heavily, Feliciano nodded and went to the bathroom and peed in the cup and came back with the blush still on his face. Yao took the sample and smiled.

"I need to run a test with urine sample it should take a couple minutes, aru." Then he left the room. All was silent between the couple. Neither of them knew what to say. Alfred didn't have the slightest idea what was going on and Feliciano was worried about the look he saw in Yao's eyes. They looked at each other and their eyes locked with each other. Alfred smiled and motioned for Feliciano to come sit on his lap. Feliciano did and Alfred wrapped his arms around the Italian and kissed his cheek.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" The blond asked. Feliciano nodded and tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought of the worst case scenario of what could be wrong with him. Alfred took that as a yes and rubed his boyfriend's arm and whispered sweet nothings to calm him down.

"I'm scared. What if I'm really sick and it's starting in my tummy?" Feliciano shakily put a hand on his stomach. Alfred put his hand over the Italian's and held it.

"Then I'll take care of you." before Feliciano could reply, Yao came back in the room with the results and sat down in his chair.

"*sigh* America, Italy, I need you to be honest with me. Did you two have sex last month?" Oh no. The worst case scenario. An STD. Alfred sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Give it to us straight Yao, what STD did I give to him?" Yao facepalmed and hit Alfred with a wooden spoon he had in his lab coat.

"First of all, nations can't get sexually transmitted diseases. You of all nations should know that!" Alfred lowly growled and glared at Yao while Feliciano rubbed the place where his boyfriend got hit with the spoon. "Second, I'm trying to tell you that Italy is pregnant!" As soon as the last word left his mouth, Yao immediately covered it. Feliciano and Alfred looked at each other and then back to the doctor. Silence reigned until Alfred said,

"Is he pregnant with a human or..."

"Micro-nation. Again, you of all nations should know that if a country sleeps with another country then the receiving end of the affair will give birth to a personification of one of the many towns or provinces or, in your case, states of their country. The only way the baby could be human is if he slept with a human and bottomed. I have the results from the urine sample." Yao handed Feliciano the papers and sure enough, it was true. Written in black and white... He was pregnant with Alfred's child! He didn't know what to say.

"What are we going to do...? I've never been pregnant before!" Yao chuckled.

"Don't worry. You can always visit Spain. He's pregnant with his second child, he can tell you everything you need to know." Feliciano nodded. He heard about that and meant to go visit him but work kept getting in the way. After Yao talked to them a little more, the couple left in silence and drove back to Alfred's house in that same silence. When they got to the house they sat down on the couch. Silence was the only sound between them until Feliciano said something.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a little bambino..." Alfred nodded and wrapped his arms around Feliciano.

"This news just hit me. I can't believe I'm going to be a parent again but this time, I'm not giving birth to the kid!" They laughed and Feliciano laid his head on his shoulder.

"You promised me forever right? Will you stay by my side?"

"Of course I will. I love you and I'm going to love this baby." They kissed and smiled at each other, feeling like the luckiest people in the world.

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did then please favorite, follow, or review! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
